


Like Real People Do

by willowycreature



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Actress sansa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Writer Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowycreature/pseuds/willowycreature
Summary: Sansa just needs a break from everything and everyone (except maybe Jon Snow).Or where Sansa is an actress and needs a quick escape from Kingslanding and comes home to realize how attractive Jon Snow is.





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa wasn't exactly running away from her problems.

She just needed to breath. 

Sansa might be at the height of her career, but that's pretty much all she has going for her. Kings landing lost its luster and charm pretty quick. Both of her boyfriends turned out to be mistakes for different reasons, though comparatively Harry wasn't as bad as Joffrey. 

She was only twenty-two and she already felt jaded.

Sansa had started had started seriously acting at the age of 16. 

She was a theater geek okay? She'd been in almost every school play since kindergarten, if there was a chance to act Sansa made sure to sign up. No matter what the other kids said in 6th grade Sansa's red hair did NOT get her the part of Annie, thank you very much. 

Her parents had been encouraging, they'd went to everyone of her shows just like they went to everyone of her siblings' games. Her siblings would even come to the rehearsals, even if just to mess her up. Secretly though Sansa never really minded, if anything it just made her more determined to be a better actress. Looking back now she realized she did take things a little too seriously.

She had just finished playing Juliet (which was Sansa always thought was a rite of passage of sorts) when her drama teacher had told her about the role she had thought was perfect for Sansa. She was only sixteen then and had to beg her mother (because really if Catelyn stark said yes Ned would too) every chance she could to let her audition. 

She'd finally worn her mother down during Bran's debate competition, and if Sansa had cheered louder than she usually would when Bran's team won, no one said a word about it. 

Her father had handled all of the logistics of who to send her audition tape to, and if anyone had wanted to talk to Sansa they'd better go through Ned Stark first.

It was days of agonizing torture to wait for a callback, and her siblings seemed to get on her nerves more than usual during that time. Robb with his complaining about how he couldn't fathom why his girlfriend would want to take a break (he was going through the five stages of grief, and in the end he realized that he was indeed dumped). Bran was spewing statistics about how first auditions usually end in disappointment (did she ask?). Rickon didn't do anything that was really out of the ordinary, all he did was put fake spiders in her bed. Arya though? That menace would answer the phone and tell Sansa to "run down here San, it for you!" Only for it to be Hot Pie, Lommy or a reluctant Gendry on the phone. Sansa would be outraged and Arya didn’t mind her parents telling her that it wasn’t very nice to play a prank like that.

If Sansa were the type to be exaggerate she would say those days were hell, but she’s not the type to. 

It was during dinner when her father had gotten the call. Ned had broken Catelyn's no phones at the dinner table rule, so the rest of them knew that it was actually important. 

Sansa knew then and there that it was for her when her father had passed the phone over with a gentle proud smile on his face. She had took the phone from him and answered all their questions with the courtesies that her mother had instilled in her. She only waited a second after hanging up the phone to shriek. 

They had liked her audition and "would you please come to Kingslanding for a chemistry read?" 

And she did go to Kingslanding for that chemistry read and the rest was history. 

The first movie she did was a coming of age movie about a dysfunctional family. Her part wasn't that important but it got Sansa noticed. She played the girlfriend of the son played by Joffrey Baratheon. 

Joffrey Baratheon was her first big mistake. He was seventeen and so handsome, Sansa had thought it was love at first sight. He was just so nice, there was a certain charm to him that just sucked you in. He was prettier than most guys she had seen in the north with his golden blonde hair and pouty lips. Being with Joffrey had gotten her noticed and they had appeared to be the cutest teen couple. He'd broken up with her on her nineteenth birthday and that was the kindest thing he'd ever done for her. 

Joffrey Baratheon was not the prince that he appeared to the media. He was cruel, vindictive, and extremely jealous. He made her feel so stupid and there was a time she believed him. Sometimes it had felt like Joffrey and his mother Cersei were laughing at her. He would grip her hands too tight or drag and push her about. Anytime she would even talk to another man he would give her an angry smile that told her what to expect when they were alone. She'd tried breaking up with him so many times but she'd always been too scared to get the words out. 

When Joffrey broke up with her he said that she wasn't that pretty to put up with her being stupid and frigid. The more she looked at Joffrey the more she noticed that his lips looks like worms and that's all she could really focus on when he was talking. Had she really kissed him all those times. Sansa had suppressed a shiver. She'd cried at all the right times, Joffrey had hated when she cried and when he left she'd texted Myranda and asked if she still wanted to go out for her birthday. Sansa would always say her nineteenth was her favorite birthday to anyone who asked.

Harrold Hardyng came crashing into her life when Sansa was almost twenty one. 

Sansa had just finished a period piece with Waymar Royce (who was her first crush, and turns out she was still into him) when she'd met Harry. Sansa had been casted in the action movie called "The Young Falcon" a spy movie, something she'd never done before, and Harry was her lead actor. 

Harry and Joffrey both were blonde, but Harry's was more sandy than golden. She'd tried to keep it professional the first few weeks on set, Sansa had heard about his reputation with women. She'd heard that he had children with two different women and Sansa was not looking to be the third, but he'd broken her walls down. Or maybe it was soft blue eyes and the fact he looked like he couldn't hurt a fly.

Harry was just so endearing, at times he seemed so boyish that it would make Sansa's heart constrict. He'd started flirting with her since the day they met and Sansa had thought it harmless since he'd flirt with practically everyone. He'd give her notes everyday, just to compliment her or to wish her a great day, and one day one of the notes had asked if she'd like to have coffee with him. 

Sansa's heart had melted at how normal it all was. 

The thing though is that Harrold Hardyng was not normal. He was the new IT boy with legions of fangirls. Harry was the go-to rom com guy who was now breaking into action movies, and having Sansa by his side benefited the both of them. It wasn't as if their relationship wasn't real, because Sansa did not go through all of that heartache for it to be a damn PR stunt. 

Harry was a huge flirt, she knew that before she even started a relationship with him. Sansa was not about to let jealousy control her like it controlled Joffrey. She was going to be the cool girlfriend. The one who trusted her boyfriend to flirt but never to do anything else. The kind of girlfriend who never worried about where their boyfriend was when they didn't answer the phone, so she’d shut out the voice in her head that worried. Being the cool girlfriend was not fun, and it would later bite Sansa in the ass. 

Harry had kids and kids come with their mothers. What kind of woman would Sansa be if she told Harry that she didn't want him to be spending time with them? Sansa had also thought it was too soon for her to meet his children, something Harry and his children's mothers agreed upon. 

To be honest towards the end Sansa had thought Harry was cheating on her, she just assumed it was with Saffron, one of the mothers. Their relationship had ended a long time ago and she felt like they were just dragging it on at this point. She had hoped if Harry wanted to get back with Saffron he would at least break up with her first so they could go to the press about how they wanted different things out of life. What she didn't expect was to wake up to her friends telling her to check Twitter. That son of a bitch had gotten a college student from Highgarden pregnant and she went to the press after Harry didn't believe her. At least Harry didn't act surprised to see his stuff thrown outside her apartment and had the decency to look ashamed. 

The break up with Harry didn't break her heart because he cheated on her. It hurt because Sansa was turning into a whole different person to keep a guy and in the end none of it even mattered. The least he could have done was break up with her before he started sleeping around. They fell out of love a long time ago, but he knew how much her career meant to her, because it meant the same to him. She was pissed. 

So at twenty two at the height of her career, her private life being the most interesting it has ever been, Sansa had decided it was time to go back to the North. 

She'd only ever go back to Winterfell for Christmas, Sansa had never had the time to go back home for longer with her filming schedule. When Sansa had called her mother and asked if she could come back the last thing she expected was Catelyn Stark to burst into tears and tell her she would book her flight and get her room ready. 

The North doesn't care if Sansa is a famous actress with an ex boyfriend who got a college girl pregnant. They care that she's a Stark and they would never say anything against her because of it.

Ned Stark was a respected Lawyer long before he became Warden of the North, the Stark were practically beloved by all. Except the Boltons who hated their guts, though the feeling was mutual. 

The Stark name protected Sansa so if she wanted to run back home to her family where there wouldn't be paparazzi hounding her about how she feels in this dark time, that's her business. 

So this is how the ice queen Sansa Stark finds herself going back home with her head held knowing that no matter how shit her life was at the moment at least her family would be there with open arms. 

Sansa's childhood home was bigger than most, she knows how extremely lucky she is to have grown up in the family that she has. Standing outside her family home makes Sansa feel stronger already. 

Sansa wasn't expecting a welcome home party when the door opened, but she sure as hell wasn't expecting Shaggydog to tackle her to the ground and for Rickon to watch while eating an apple. 

"He missed you, San." Rickon said while taking a chunk of his apple. He was enjoying this Sansa knew. She had a feeling he was planning this since he found out she was coming back.

Sansa could only glare, even if she was trying no to smile.

"Get your beast off of me," Sansa hissed all the while scratching Shaggydog's ears. 

"Rickon Stark! Your sister comes back home and this is how you treat her?" Her mother asked aghast. 

"Mom it's fine really, Rickon just told me that he would get my suitcases from the car!" Her mother was about to respond before she heard a loud crash and ran back to see what happened. 

"That's not fair, you have like five suitcases!"

"Then you better get to then little brother." Sansa could only smile, she had six bags. 

"Princess Sansa has come to grace us with her presence!" If anyone else had said that Sansa might of rolled her eyes and scoffed. But it was Robb, so she'd allow his bear hug and then kissed him smack on the cheek. 

Robb was only twenty seven but there was already a grey streak in his auburn curls. Her big brother was a lawyer so she wouldn't be surprised if the stress of work was getting to him. 

Robb had always indulged her, playing her knight and never getting embarrassed with her games. Seeing him in person, looking so tired and not on a phone screen had Sansa choking up a bit. 

Robb noticed her expression, "I'm gonna go to kinglanding and beat his ass San, just give me his address." She was sure Robb would too, when he'd found out about Joffrey he did precisely that. The only reason Joffrey hadn't pressed charges was because he'd known that Sansa would have ruined him. 

"I just want to forget about everything Robb." Sansa says tiredly, because she is just so tired. Tired of the journey back home, tired of the pity she keeps getting and above all tired because she has to pretend like she was expecting this to happen with Harry. 

Robb just kisses her on her forehead and goes to help Rickon with her bags. Sansa knows he'll want to talk to her later and she doesn't mind talking about it, but right now she'd rather take a shower and see her family. 

Once Sansa walks in the house the other dogs sniff her and apparently that's all they want from her because they go back to playing with each other. All but her sweet Lady, who she missed more than anything in the world. Her grey malamute is practically buzzing with energy when she sees Sansa, and Sansa can't help but hug tightly and cry into her fur. She sees lady every Christmas but it always hurts leaving her behind, her apartment at Kingslanding wasn't big dog friendly and a lot of the time Sansa wasn't even home to look after her plants. 

"We're all happy to have you back but I think this is the happiest I've seen Lady in a while," her father states. 

Sansa looks up from Lady's fur and sees Ned Stark in his flannel pajama pants and a navy sweater with a cup of coffee in his hands. He's smiling at her, that smile that her father only ever saves for his family. Sansa gets up with lady following at her heels and his her father tight.

"It's good do have you back Sansa," her father kisses her hair and pulls back to look at her. "I'll have the boys put your bags back in your room, but now I want you to say hi to everyone and then get settled." 

Sansa nods and pulls away from her father and walks into the kitchen where the rest of the family is eating. Her mother is making stacks of pancakes, like she always does on Sunday's. Arya is sitting on the counter eating cereal and when she sees Sansa she gives her two finger salute and a "howdy" in greeting. 

Arya won't show Sansa that she missed in front of the family because that would be too embarrassing. 

Bran gets up from what he's looking at in his laptop and gives her a hug. 

He looks a bit sheepish so she knows he has to tell her something. "I've been using your room as an office, but I promise I'll clear everything out by the end of the day." 

Sansa screws up her face "what? Why do you need an office you're 17?" She questions

"It's his super secret project that he doesn't want anyone to know about yet!" Arya cackles in response. 

"It's not a secret!" Bran says in outrage, "I told you guys about it and you were all confused! The Three Eyed Raven is a website!”

"Leave your brother and his project alone Arya," Catelyn Stark huffs out. 

Her mother comes over and hugs Sansa. Catelyn takes Sansa's face in her hands and looks at her long and hard. "Have you been eating Sansa? You look like you haven't had any sleep!" Her mother demands.

Sansa loves her mother so much; when she was younger she wanted to be just like her. Right now though she doesn’t want to hear about how much she failed at being an adult.

"Mom I eat just fine." 

"Don't they make you go on diets and stuff for your roles?" Arya teases. Sansa sends Arya a glare, which Arya answers back with a smirk and a discreet middle finger. 

Catelyn waits for Sansa's answer, but she could already tell that her mother won't believe it. The truth was there were diets she had to do for some roles, and maybe Sansa hasn't been eating the healthiest foods in the last few weeks. 

Her mother pats her on the cheek and tells her that she'll have breakfast ready for her after Sansa takes a shower. 

Her room has the same pale pink walls with her white silk pillows and pink and white bedding her. On Sansa's desk that she only ever used to do her homework and paint her nails are stacks of notebooks that she supposes must belong to Bran. Her room looks newly vacuumed and her her vanity mirror looks brand new. 

Her bathroom is much of the same. Her mother really had her room ready for Sansa.

Sansa gets in the shower and let's the hot water wash away the aches in her back from sitting up in the flight. She already knows that her family will want her to talk about what's going on, that's the reason why everyone is here in the first place. She doesn't doubt that Robb and Arya visit their parents more than Sansa does but the coincidence of them being here the morning Sansa arrived doesn't make Sansa question the real reason they're here. Sansa doesn't know what to tell them. That she came home because her boyfriend that she was already thinking about breaking up with her beat her to the punch and got someone else pregnant. She could already imagine Arya berating her about her taste in men. 

While Harry and the media might of been the push to come back to Winterfell, they weren't the sole reason for her coming back home. Sansa was homesick. She was tired of living somewhere far away from her family and only ever getting to talk to them for a few minutes at a time. Sansa felt like she was missing out, and for what? A boyfriend who obviously wasn't going to miss her that much and friends she couldn't trust with her secrets. In Kingslanding she felt like she couldn't say anything without other people hearing, like she was always being watched. Mya and Myranda were exceptions, but they mostly stayed in the vale and only ever came to Kingslanding for weeks at a time for roles. Maybe that's what Sansa should have done instead of living at Kingslanding full time and working nonstop. 

Sansa turns the water off as it starts getting cold. She didn't feel like unpacking at the moment so she just wore one her pajamas she left behind during her last visit, an old baggy black t-shirt and grey legging. Once her hair isn't sopping wet she goes downstairs and immediately stops when she sees who just came through the door. 

Jon Snow, Robb and Arya's best friend and an honorary Stark to the rest of the family. Sansa never really thought of him as family only because it always seemed like they were walking around each other and never towards each other. 

He notices her and gives a slight smile and a wave, "hey Sansa it's good to see you." He's wearing a black Henry with blue jeans, and she's just now realizing that she's checking him out. 

She’s trying to think about any conversation they’ve had with just the two of them and her mind comes up blank.

"Hey, yeah it's good to be back." Sansa responds back and she's at loss as to what else to say. They're both saved when her mother calls for them to come and eat breakfast that seems more like brunch at this point. 

He sits diagonal to her and she notices that his black curls are in a man bun. Sansa hates man buns. She remembers Harry putting his hair in a man bun when he needed to grow it for a movie and Sansa was tempted to cut it in his sleep. Jon though? He makes it work, and Sansa hates him a little for it.

All Sansa can think about it is one thing. Jon Snow got hot, when did Jon snow get hot? How did she not notice that he was hot? Has he always been hot and have Harry and Joffrey to notice blinded her? One thought that makes Sansa’s stomach drop is that he reminds her of someone. Oh god he reminds her of Waymar Royce. This just makes her go through an existential crisis about how her subconscious thought Waymar was hot because he and Jon looked alike and Sansa does not need this right now when she's surrounded by her family and eating pancakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon hasn't been a able to write anything in a while now, and when he does write something it comes out stunted. 

He'd always liked books. His mother owned a book store, called Wolves Den. As he got older he always thought it sounded more like where people went to drink than to read books though.

Jon remembered walking to the store after school and doing his homework on the worn leather couch. He'd always pick the couch that was nearest to the window, and he was the reason why it was so worn out. He'd begrudgingly finish his homework first before getting a book to read while his mother finished up working. 

The store wasn't as big as a library but it wasn't exactly a cardboard box either. His mother had put her heart and soul into Wolves Den. Lyanna Snow had gotten wooden carvings of wolves of varying sizes from the free folk and put them on display.  
It wasn't anything extraordinary but something about the place always made Jon feel warm and at home. He'd spent most of hi childhood at Wolves Den then he did at his house. 

Lyanna had a lot of ideas for the place, she wasn't exactly an interior designer but she wanted the store to be inviting and pull you in. She'd put a chalkboard by an the register, where customers could write down the names of books that weren't in the store that they would like. She had plush wolf toys that she kept on the bean bags in the kids book section. She had a coffee table surrounded by couches where customers could read. Little round tables with bar stools where customers could eat pastries or drink coffee. The coffees and pastries that his mother would bake were also a what drew people in. In Jon's opinion his mother made the best chocolate chip cookies and fudge brownies. 

Jon had gotten his degree in business management at Eastwatch University further North, and it was dull four years. He'd always known he'd like to take over Wolves Den one day, he just never knew how much he needed to study for it. Accounting might have been his least favorite subject when he was at college, but Jon couldn't deny how useful it was now. When he was in high school he hadn't realized just how much thought his mother put into the store, like finding out what books were in demand at the moment. 

When Jon was in college though he'd had the urge to write. He'd started off with short stories, that he'd only let his friend Sam read. Sam said his stories were good, so Jon had let his mother read one too. Jon still remembers how his hands shook when he handed over the papers to his mother. Lyanna loves nothing more than a good book, and she's always been critical about bad ones. 

Jon had only relaxed after his mother told him she would read it in her own time and get back to him. 

Days went on and Jon had forgotten all about the story, what with him studding for finals and barely getting any sleep. Jon had went home after finals, and after dinner Jon and lyanna had been eating ice cream and watching and old movie of hers. During the break she had grabbed his hand and smiled, "you have real potential you know." 

"Thanks mom, but I'm not really worried about the finals."

"I'm not talking about your finals Jon." She said it like she was trying not to laugh.

He'd just tilted his head to the side and waited for his mom to continue.

Her eyes look so bright when she continues, "I really liked your story Jon, and I'm not just saying that because I'm your mom." She gives him a knowing smile and add, "is this what you want? To be an author?"

"I want to run the store."

"But?"

"But I want to write a book too one day?" Jon says it more like a question and he can feel his throat tighten. He'd only ever written for fun, when he couldn't get any sleep. Most of the time his stories were just bizarre dreams that he had, or when sudden inspiration struck. 

"You can do whatever makes you happy, sweetheart." His mother gives a kiss on the forehead and turns back to watching Top Gun. 

"What did you like best?" Lyanna looks at him in question, "about the story," he adds. 

"I really like how the the ice zombie tries to kill the commander and gets saved by his steward, or when you introduce giant ice spiders in there." 

"Yeah?" Jon smiles, he'd thought the ice spiders were silly but he'd dreamed about them p. 

"Yeah!" His mother grins at him to before she adds, "you should continue writing Jon, whatever you want to do with your writing is your choice." 

They'd went on to watch Pearl Harbor that night and bake cookies. 

Jon had taken over the bookstore sooner then he thought he would but he doesn't regret it. His mother had met a nice man, named Jory and they were going around Westeros and Essos together. Jon was glad, she'd had him while she was a college student pregnant by a man Jon didn't think was worth thinking about. Lyanna had only ever lived for Jon, and he thought it was about time she started living for herself.

He told himself that Wolves Den was the reason Jon wasn't writing, which wasn't a complete lie. He wasn't the only one working at the store he had his staff like, Gilly, Edd, and Wylla. Edd was extremely good with keeping up with the books, something Jon was pleasantly surprised by. 

Writing just wasn't coming to him and it was causing him to become more and more frustrated. He'd write and at the moment it seemed like he made a breakthrough but then he'd read it again and it seemed like absolute garbage. Jon was at his wits end, something he did as a hobby was becoming a chore. 

So Jon was on a break, and he was learning to be okay with that. 

Right now though Jon was on his way to The Wall, a bar he and his friends frequented often. It was a Saturday which meant Arya would be home and he knew Robb was up for a drink. Hopefully Sam could find sometime to make it, he was a medical resident and it seemed like Sam only ever stopped by to say hi at the store. Jon was sure Sam only came for Gilly, but he'd never complain about seeing his friend.

He sees Robb and Arya in what looks like an argument. Robb looks like he's pulling his hair and Arya rolls him. 

"What's going on?" Jon questions as he takes a seat next to Robb at the bar counter. 

"Nothing." 

"Absolutely not nothing!" Arya counters gleefully, "Robb here has a crush and he doesn't know how to handle his feelings."

"A crush on who?" Jon asks.

"Arianne Martell!" Arya says before Robb even has time to open his mouth. 

"All I said was that she's pretty, and she seems cool," Robb grumbles. "She's new to law firm and I was just showing her around!"

"Did you know Arianne is from Dorne? She has really pretty black hair," Arya interjects while dodging Robb swatting at her to quit. "Arianne is prettier than any sunset I've ever seen, her eyes are like the night sky!" 

"I don't sound like that!" 

"You so do!" 

"What are you guys, like 13?" A voice says and Jon jumps a little when he sees Sansa slip into the seat next him. She greets him with a smile which Jon returns. Robb looks relieved to have back up while Arya tells her about Arianne. 

Her hair is down and it looks like a darker shade of red in the dim lighting of the bar. She's wearing a dark blue dress with thin straps with flats on, somehow she still doesn't look out of place at The Wall. 

Jon has always thought Sansa was pretty, objectively speaking. He hadn't been attracted to her because he'd always thought of her as Robb's little sister and with her being five years younger than him. He'd seen her movies and sometimes Jon forgot that he actually knew her. 

They weren't close when they were younger but that made sense to Jon, Sansa was a bit different from her siblings. She always liked being clean and the only time he really remembered her playing outside with them was to play out in the snow. She wasn't exactly an athletic person and he couldn't imagine Sansa playing football with them like Arya had. 

She liked to read though, Jon had that in common with Sansa. He had this memory of her and her friend, Jeyne coming to Wolves Den to read romance novels. Teenage Jon never really cared for those books then, but adult Jon could admit that there is a certain appeal to them. 

He remembered his mother had always been fond of Sansa too, they'd talk about Jenny of Oldstones and how tragic her story was over cookies. His mother was always a romantic, even with the iron underneath. 

Looking at Sansa now though Jon doesn't see the sixteen year old Sansa who used to practice her monologues in the Stark dining room with Mrs. Stark. Jon sees a woman and it's making him feel uncomfortable. He knows she's not a kid, he's not blind. Sansa hasn't been a kid in a while. 

It's been almost a week since Sansa has come back home and he still isn't sure how to talk to her. He remembers Arya and Sansa always being at each other's throats, now though they seem to get along just fine. Sure there's still teasing here and there but there's no bite to it like when they were younger.

He just doesn't know how to be friends with her. 

Jon's not used to girly girls. Gilly wasn't exactly girly and most of the time they only talked about books, same with Wylla.

Ygritte was his last girlfriend and she'd rather have gone on a hike then have a romantic date night. He remembered how much she detested heels and how most of her shoes were just beat up vans, and Jon had never minded it. He remembered how she said the only time she would wear a dress was if Jon would rip it off her. Her wildness was what attracted her to him, how she never cared about what people thought of her. In the end though they were too different. Jon wanted to settle down in life and he admits he could be a bit boring, and Ygritte loves nothing more than being free and traveling. 

Sansa's the opposite she cares about what people think of her. Her hair is always done, even when it's just up in a ponytail it looked neat. None of her clothes had stains on them and her shoes were never beat up. She did wear sweats though so Sansa and Ygritte had that in common. They were both red heads too but Ygritte's was more like fire and Sansa's was a red like weirwood. 

All he knows from Robb is that things at Kingslanding had gotten too much for her. Jon also has heard some things from the tabloids but he'd rather think about that if Sansa ever wants to talk about it with him. 

He sees Sansa turn to him, "how have you been?" She asks 

"I'm good, you know just busy with the store." 

"Yeah! I heard that you took over Wolves Den. How's your mom by the way?" 

Small talk, they could do small talk. "She's in Volantis at the moment, swimming in the rivers. I'm sort of jealous." He says with a smile. 

Sansa lets out a giggle, and Jon realizes that's probably the first time he's heard her laugh at something he said. 

"I think I'll come by the store, Jeyne and I used to love it there." 

"I heard we've just got a new shipment of romance novels, but I think you'll have to judge them yourself," Jon says. 

"Yeah?" She's smiling at him in a way he's never seen directed at him. Jon has seen that smile in her movies, it looks almost flirtatious and he's not sure if she's pretending or if she's actually flirting with him. She has one eyebrow raised and she's waiting for him to respond.

"Yeah." Jon grins back. 

It's not that hard being Sansa's friend he decides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of boring but it's getting there! Also Jon being a writer is actually important for the story.
> 
> My Twitter @eliaamartells if you ever want to talk or just give me ideas for fics 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate any feedback, I'm trying to do better when it comes to dialogue so I feel like the more I write the better I get!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @eliaamartells I literally only made that twitter for fandom stuff
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
